


Just in Case

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Roman is mentioned, Sickfic, Sympathetic Deciet, platonic demus, sick charecter, sypathetic Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Deceit can tell something is wrong. It is simply too quiet.





	Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it turned out okay! I'm not too experienced in writing Remus.
> 
> Prompt: if you're still writing prompts, how about feverish remus and deceit taking care of him like the mom he is

Deceit curled into his bed as he enjoyed the silence around him. Wait silence? Deciet shot up, immediately wide awake. It was never silent. Something was wrong. 

Deciet crept out of his room warily, as he made his way down the hall to Remus's room. The air on the hallway got cooler the closer he was to the room, confirming Deciet's suspicion. 

Something was wrong with Remus. 

Deceit stayed quiet, opening the door, not bothering to knock, just in case something... sinister had happened. When he entered though, he saw Remus face down on the floor... Asleep. 

Deciet rolled his eyes, as he flipped Remus over.

"Dead squirrels." Remus muttered. "Jumping off the roof of a house. Stripping in front of guests."

Deciet frowned, those ideas weren't particularly Remus like. They seemed subdued... 

Deciet scooped Remus up, as much as he would have preferred not to touch the disgusting side, and lay him on his bed.

Deciet let his hand trail up to Remus's forehead. It was definitely warmer than usual. He noticed the slight tremble of his body, and sighed. Remus was definitely sick.

Deciet pulled one of Remus's grubby blankets over him, and left to grab some water.

When Deciet returned Remus was awake, and vibrating with energy.

"Deceit my friend, good your here! I've got so many wonderfully horrible ideas, and I need your help!

Deceit shook his head, "You are not doing anything. You're going to sleep."

Remus looked at Deciet like he had just given him flowers, a look of pure distaste.

Deciet rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look. Remember the last time you were sick?"

Remus grinned, "Yes it was disgusting! I loved it."

"Remus!" Deceit said exasperatedly, "You hated it at the time, come on please?"

"Why do you care?"

Deciet looked at Remus in alarm, the blunt question catching him off guard.

"Because we're friends Remus. I don't like to see you hurt. Let me help you."

Reluctantly Remus nodded. "Okay."

Deciet smiled, "Good. Now get in bed. You're going to have a busy-- I mean relaxing day."

Remus groaned, "But I want to put live crabs in Roman's bed!"

Deciet rolled his eyes, "You can do that later. If you sleep now I'll help you!"

Remus grinned, "Deal."

Remus was asleep a few minutes later, and although Deciet truly hated everything about his room, he stayed by Remus's side. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
